I love you, your highness
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: a bunch of Hannah and Alois! the last two may be a bit off, but this is fanFICTION they aren't all supposed 100% accurate, ya know
1. Do what you want

**This is a series of HannahxAlois stories I wrote while I was depressed!:D Yeah, I know, doesn't sound that cool but deal with it! I'm a messed up girl. Anyway, here you go, some cutesy little Alois and Hannah**

**Disclaimer: no, I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of its fabulous characters if I did they probably would have little to no clothing on… except for Lizzy… she would be my little teddy bear.**

(Yes, this was inspired by Lady Gaga's Do What U Want. Again… DEAL WITH IT.)

I walked in your room to wake you up in the morning. Your sweet face looking so peaceful in its angelic rest. I touched your cheek and felt the heat in your body escape from you. I think to myself, "Why would anything ever want to leave you?" and smile.

This is the only time I can touch you. The only time you aren't able to do anything about my hands feeling your skin. How they beg for me to pick you up and hold you near. How they beg me to take your small face in them so I can tell you that everything will be okay… that I won't ever leave you and I love you. My arms, how they crave to hold you, how they ache to be your shelter. Instead, you seek shelter in the wrong arms… they only wish to make a meal of you. A feast.

You wake and see me. Startled I stare at your look of horror and dismay. You hit me and I fall to the floor. You call him and he comes to your command like a well-trained dog. He orders me to prepare your morning meal and I look up to see your eyes shining up at him. He doesn't deserve you.

You told me to plant white roses. I did. You walked outside and called me over. You screamed at me and said I had planted the wrong ones. You said you had wanted them to be pink and yellow. You hit me again. I fell to my knees. I could see the thrill in your eyes. That thrill that thrill of power that you… and I... wanted you to have. The feeling I know you love. I want you to do as you please with me. No matter what it will never hurt me, you are the thing I love the most. I love you more than anything in this world. I don't care if you do not see it.

I saw how you held on to him today. I saw how you begged him to stay with you and love you. I simply could not take it. He is so cold to you. He did that thing he does with his spectacles for you… you were mightily amused. I smiled to see you so happy. It's not often I see your sweet smile so warm and genuine.

I want you to be happy. I love you but you can't see. Do whatever it is you want with me. With my mind, with my soul… with my body. Anything at all. It will not matter. I will love you forever. I love you.


	2. Hoheo taralna rodero tarel

(This is a poem in Alois' POV)

Hoheo tarlna rodero tarel.

Tell me you love me and won't let me dwell

Tell me you'll be there and never farewell

Stay with me, darling, don't let me cry

Love me forever, with you I could fly

Let me find out your weaknesses and I'll let you find mine

Let me be the one you hold so very high

You'll be my fairy, my guardian and friend

So tell me you'll be there till the very end

Hoheo tarlna rodero tarel

Tell me you love me and will never farewell

Hoheo tarlna rodero tarel


	3. Tell me you love me and give me a hug

The most beautiful death we had suffered, we were finally together. I couldn't say I didn't care about my master Alois or my dear Claude, but I just wanted to be near my sweet Luka again. I wanted to kiss his small face and hold his fragile body in my arms.

Darkness cover me, I came close to nothingness. "L-Luka?" I ask out, I know my master is behind me, following me through. "Demon? Is that you?" I hear his sweet, innocent little voice call out. I can't help but to burst into tears. I ran forward. "Yes! Yes, my little boy, it's me!" I yell once I see his darling face.

"Demon, it is you!" he jumped up in my arms. I kiss his cheek and hold him near my chest. "I brought something for you…" I smiled. "What?" he smiled back. I moved away to show my master Alois, his eyes overflowing with tears and his mouth curved into a smile. This smile was genuine. It was not smothered in madness and sorrow like before. That image will haunt me forever.

"Ah!" Luka jumped out of my arms and ran to him. "Hello, your highness!" he bowed.

I smiled at the two of them.

"No, Luka, you're my highness." He helped him up and bowed instead. My head spun and my tears multiplied. These aren't just things of victuals for a demon, these are my boys. They're mine. And I love them. I walked up to them and kneeled. "My boys." I smile. They look up to me. "I love you two so much." I take both of them in my arms and kiss them over and over again. "Hannah…" I hear my master's indulgent voice whisper. "Yes?"

"Please don't let me go." He dug his head in my neck. "I don't ever want to let you go." I smiled as I kissed his head. "Demon?" Luka asked. "Yes?"

"I don't feel so alone anymore…" he smiled. "You won't ever be alone darling… ever."


End file.
